pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon Glitches
These are Fanon glitches created for Fan-Games or real games. Note: Do not try them on your Pokémon games. Nothing will happen. Canon Games D/P Play as a Pokemon This glitch allows you to play as a Pokémon. How to #The trainer must go to Twin Leaf town with a Lv.99 Mew and a Lv.88 Mewtwo both holding a Moon Stone #The trainer must go to the pond and use Mew and only Mew to Surf #Then when a Pokémon appers it will be a Ditto #Make Mew use transform to transform into the Ditto #Ditto will use transform and the screen will say "Ditto transformed into DittoD8oo" #Use transform again and the screen will say "Mew transfromed into DittoD8oo" #Switch out to Mewtwo and Attack the Ditto (Now named DittoD8oo) #Switch out back to Mew and use a Super Potion #When you select it the screen says 'Who will you use it on"? #The screen should say only DittoD8oo as a selection #Pick the 3rd DittoD8oo in your party and view stats #The sprite should be a sprite of your trainer but the opposite gender #Get out of stats and use the Potion on that DittoD8oo #The screen says "The wild DittoD8oo threw out a STARly" #The "STARly" will be the your trainer's sprite but opposite gender. #Defeat the STARly and the exp. points will be 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 #The Mew will level up to Lv.A.4 #Go to the Pokémon center and heal your Pokémon #The screen says "You have defeated ("Trainer's Name")" #Go to Spear Pillar "Not after the events of the game" and the game will be all messed up #Take 20 steps and use "Fly" to anywhere #The next time you battle a Pokémon Mew will throw out the trainer and the screen will say "Go ("Trainer's Name") #The trainer will basicly be the Mew but the sprite is the trainer's sprite and the Lv. will view Lv.0.4 #Run and the trainer's sprite will be a Mew #The 1st Pokémon in your party will be the sprite you play as. #To end the glitch before it messes up your game go over and talk to someone and Everything will return to normal. However, All Pokémon in your party will be nicknamed DittoD8ol Buy Azure Flute Allows player to get the special event item (that summons Arceus when at Spear Pillar) in a Poke Mart. How To #Go to the top of Spear Pillar at the time Team Galactic is there and try to exit it out the door (Note that one of Team Galactic members will stop you) #Try 1000 times (Or 10 times with 5 Lv.100 Pokémon with all a total stat add up to 2500 or higher) #You will go back into Mt.Cornent #While in the cave enter the Mystery Zone and go over to Pastoria City's Great Marsh using the Mystery Zone #Go in the marshes muddy grass and when a Pokémon comes it will be the last Pokémon you have encounterd #Catch it and teach it Surf #Go to a Poke Mart and use surf right in front of the Check Out corner #Surf over the front counter and once again you will enter the mystery zone #Talk to the person on your left inside the mystery zone and he will say some glitchy symbols and the item selection will appear all glitched up #Buy a potion (That is the only thing not glicthed up) #You have now bought the Azure Flute! Category:Other